Aveces un demonio es mas puro un ángel
by aresuri-cham
Summary: Estoy solo en este nuevo mundo... Salgo adelante gracias al apoyo de mi abuela y mi mejor amiga...los niños me temen...la conoci gracias al deporte que tanto le gusta, y me a ofrecido el mejor de los regalos... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Toshiro! :3(lo se, mal summary pero no se me ocurrira nada u.u


**Holaaa, sé que prometí este fic para el sábado pasado, (El cumpleaños de Toshiro :3) pero bueno, la verdad es que no lo había terminado y no tenía internet hasta ayer, emm bueno espero disfruten este One-shot, no se si me haya quedado bien así que no sean crueles conmigo, una advertencia si les quiero hacer, en primera este fic se basa en el pasado de Toshiro, viene tanto realidad(Osea, de su pasado), como una que otra cosilla agregada por mi, a partir de cierto punto en la historia ya todo comienza a ser inventado por mi, ya lo notaran si es que conocen el pasado de Toshiro; en segunda, si están leyendo el manga y no les gusta el spoiler, les sugiero que no lo lean, al menos la parte del spoiler que es cuando empieza a narrar su historia en el sereitei, de ahí en fuera todo bien y bueno al final viene un poco amm... Bueno mejor leanlo y ya me dicen que tal, la verdad no me convencional mucho pero hice lo que pude.**

**Sin mas que decir a leer.**

**Declamier:Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>"Aveces un demonio es mas puro que un ángel"<strong>

_**"Levanto mis ojos al agradable viento frío sobrecargado con memorias sin valor, contandole al cielo sobre mis profundos pensamientos, el gusto a sangre queda en mi saliva"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Hey vamos a jugar!-Gritaba un niño emocionado al resto de sus amigos, yo miraba con curiosidad desde lo alto de un árbol, me gusta mucho subirme a treparlos y soy un experto en ello así que pude bajar con agilidad y sin problemas, era nuevo en aquel pueblo y mi abuela me había dicho que debía comenzar a hacer nuevos amigos ¿Porqué no comenzar con ellos?.

Baje del árbol y me dirigí al animado grupo de niños que habían comenzado a corretear y a reír pero al verme se detuvieron mirandome con extrañeza, como si fuera un bicho raro, después de acercarme a ellos lo suficiente me detuve pero ellos retrocedieron un paso atrás.

-Hola-Dije entre timido y emocionado con una sonrisa en el rostro-¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?-Pregunté esperando su respuesta con ansiedad.

-¡Alejate!-Gritó uno de ellos poniendose frente a los demás niños de una manera protectora como si yo fuese una especie de atacante-Eres un monstruo ¿Verdad?, ¿Qué clase de hollow eres?-Exigió saber, yo me entendía lo que me decía, ¿Por que diablos sería yo un hollow?.

-No, yo no soy un hollow...-Me defendí negando con ambas manos y tratando de acercarme a ellos, pero estos seguían retrocediendo.

-¡Dije que te alejes!-Exclamó haciendome parar en seco-Si no eres un monstruo explica tu raro cabello blanco y esos enormes ojos turquesas, eres un demonio, ¡Si!, ¡Un demonio!-Gritó para después salir corriendo siendo seguido por los demás niños.

-¡No, esperen!, no les haré daño...-Grite tratando de alcanzarlos pero mi carrera no duró mucho pues sentí que algo duro golpeó mi cabeza, me agarre con fuerza la zona afectada y voltee a ver en la dirección de la que había venido el proyectil.

-¡Hey tu, dejalos en paz!-Gritó un hombre con varias piedras en mano listo para lanzar la siguiente.

-Pero yo...-Traté de decir pero de nuevo fui interrumpido.

-¡Fuera de aquí engendro!-Gritó de nuevo lanzando las piedras hacia mi, levante mis brazos en un intento por cubrirme de los proyectiles, lo mejor sería huir de ahí...

_**"Creer en todos era la frase favorita de ese chico triste y vacío corazón creyendo en esas palabras, el heroe fue herido por su poder, ¿A qué se aferra ese heroe ahora?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Santo cielo!, ¿Qué te ha pasado Shiro-chan?-Exclamó mi abuela con preocupación al ver las heridas que tenía en los brazos.

-No es gran cosa, solo caí de un árbol y me golpee un poco-Mentí para no preocuparla por cosas sin sentido como ser rechazado por los demás niños del pueblo o que un hombre me hubiese apedreado sin sentido.

-Vamos, entra, te prepararé agua caliente para que te des una ducha estas muy sucio y hay que curarte esas heridas-Dijo jalandome dentro de la casa.

-Mira nada mas el daño que te has hecho jovencito, ¿Qué hacías arriba de un árbol?-Preguntó mientras tomaba mi brazo y lo comenzaba a limpiar con agua.

-Quería...-Dije dudando por un momento, odio mentirle a mi abuela pero si le decía la verdad seguro se pone triste y eso no lo puedo permitir, no puedo ocacionarle mas problemas a mi abuela, suficiente tiene con mantenerme-Quería alcanzar una manzana-

-Si querías una manzana debiste habermela pedido, ayer fuimos a recolectar varias ¿No lo recuerdas?-Contestó ella, ¿Pero en que diablos estoy pensando?, había olvidado por completo que ayer habíamos ido por manzanas.

-Es que...-Dije bajando la mirada al recordar las duras palabras de aquellas personas...

_"-¡Alejate monstruo!-"... "-¡Dejalos en paz y largo de aquí engendro!-"_

-Es que... Esa se veía realmente deliciosa-Terminé de decir cerrando mis ojos con fuerza tratando de reprimir ese sentimiento absurdo de tristeza dentro de mi.

-Toshiro...-Llamó mi abuela maternalmente como solo ella lo podía hacer, yo alzé la mirada y me sorprendió cuando paso su mano por mi mejilla derecha limpiando lo que al parecer era...¿Agua..?, ¿Lagrimas?... ¿Mis lagrimas...?, abrí lo ojos un poco mas de lo normal por la sorpresa, ¿De verdad estaba llorando por esos absurdos rechazamientos?, bueno... No me culpo pues jamás me habían llamado demonio o engendro y mucho menos me habían apedreado antes. Es decir, solo era un niño de apariencia extraña, que acababa de llegar a un mundo extraño, rodeado de monstruos extraños que, al parecer, se alimentan de almas, y les dicen hollows.

Hacía poco llegué a este extraño mundo, no recuerdo ni de donde vengo, mi abuela, a la que llamo abuela en este momento realmente no es mi abuela de sangre, pero si mi abuela de corazon, después de todo fue la única, hasta ahora, que me ha aceptado tal y como soy, me ha brindado refugio y me quiere como si fuera un nieto de ella, es por eso que, a pesar del corto tiempo que he estado aquí, le he tomado mucho cariño, esa es una de las razones por la cual odio mentirle.

-Lo... Lo siento...-Atiné a decir bajando la cabeza de nuevo sin poder contener esas estúpidas lagrimas que caían sin mi consentimiento, cerré mis manos con fuerza formando un puño, me sentía inútil por no poder controlar mis sentimientos, fue entonces cuando sentí que algo me rodeaba... Era mi abuela... Eran sus brazos, sus brazos me rodeaban formando un abrazo, un cálido y consolador abrazo.

-Eres un buen niño, no tienes que disculparte-Dijo acariciando lentamente mis cabellos, como si ella supiera la verdad, como si ella supiera que fui rechezado por esa gente, no podía quitarme el remordimiento de mentirle pareciendo que ella supiese las cosas.

-Lo siento...-Repetí comenzando a sollozar.

El tiempo pasó y mi insistencia por acercarme a la sociedad fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta llegar al punto de volverme frío inclusive con mis propios sentimientos, daba paseos solitarios por el bosque y cuando veía que alguien se acercaba sencillamente trepaba los arboles para evitar agresiones y falsas acusaciones, esto fue hasta que conocí a Hinamori, una chica molesta y mimada pero que era una buena persona, después de todo me aceptaba tal y como era, ella, aparte de mi abuela, es la primera y hasta ahora única que me acepta tal y como soy, no se preocupaba por mi apariencia y no le causo ninguna clase de temor, por desgracia me ha informado que entraria a una escuela especial para shinigamis, su cara se iluminaba al mencionar a un tal Aizen, decía que seria parte de su escuadrón algún día, también dijo que jamás se olvidaria de mi y de mi abuela, y que nos visitaría seguido, sin embargo, a pesar de haber dicho eso, es casi imposible verla por aquí.

Es por eso que los momentos que vivo junto a ella y mi abuela los atesoro mas que a nada en este mundo...

_**"Creo en la luz con forma propia, azuzandome me dirige hacia el final, en estos dias solo creo en el poder, un vacío castigo en un viaje sin nada para ganar..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los niños me tienen miedo, ya es algo inevitable pero aquello ya no me importaba, últimamente hay algo que me preocupa, mi abuela parece estar mas delgada y se la pasa en cama la mayor parte del día, antes no solía hacerlo, todo empeoro cuando empece a tener ese sueño. Un día, con la intención de animarla, le dije que le traería de la tienda los frijoles dulces que tanto le gustaban, me dio algo de dinero y salí directo a la tienda.

Al llegar el encargado me atendió rápidamente y cuando me iba a dar el cambio, extendí mi mano para recibirlo, pero él sencillamente lo avento sobre el mostrador, me sorprendió un poco por el cambio brusco que había tenido el hombre, hace unos momentos se comportaba bien y de repente me trata de una manera grosera.

-Termina rápido con lo que vayas a hacer y vete de aquí-Dijo dandome la espalda, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, suspiré con pesadez, al menos no me estaba agrediendo fisicamente, tome mi cambio y dí media vuelta con la intención de salir del lugar, pero justo cuando di vuelta choque contra alguien que era mas grande que yo, tal fue mi impresion que no logre mantenerme de pie y caí al suelo.

-Oiga, ¡¿Asi es como trata a sus clientes?!, ¡Que mal educado!-Exclamó la mujer con la que había chocado.

-N..no es solo que...-Trató de excusarse el encargado de la tienda, al parecer esa mujer daba mas miedo de lo que parecia.

-¡Se aprovecha solo por que es un niño ¿Verdad?!-Volvió a decir a lo que el encargado se le podía ver un tanto confundido, ¿Que acaso no me tenía miedo como todos los demás?.

-¡Y tu!-Gritó señalandome, yo seguía tirado en el suelo, pues no podía creer que aquella desconocida me defendiera, bueno, al inicio crei que era una persona razonable, pero cambié de parecer al momento en que me sujetó del cuello de mis ropas y me alzaba en el aire hasta llegar a su altura, yo traté de zafarme de su agarre inútilmente.-¡Deja de estar llorando!, ¿Que no eres hombre?-Volvió a gritar.

-¡Callate, no estoy llorando!, ¡Sueltame!-Me quejé mientras mi enfado iba en aumento, por un momento se sorprendió razón por la cual pude zafarme de su agarre golpeandola en el brazo, me dejó caer un tanto confundida, tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo de ahí.

-¡Espera!-Escuché su grito a lo lejos, pero no me detuve, corri y corri hasta llegar a casa, la tarde paso sin mas preámbulo y para entonces ya había llegado la hora de irse a la cama, entonces ese sueño volvió a aparecer.

Este sueño... Un sueño en donde puedo escuchar a alguien... Es como un eco... Es aplastante... Y me sujeta... Es como un trueno que cae sobre mis palmas... Todo se torna oscuro y de un momento a otro aparece una brillante luz cegadora, mis ojos se adaptan poco a poco a la luz de aquel lugar, es entonces cuando puedo presenciarlo... Es hermoso y a pesar de estar hecho de hielo parece cálido, me refiero a él, un gran dragón azul de hielo y ojos rojos. Puedo sentir su fuerza, la expulsa causando un viento brusco y desesperado.

-¿Qué eres?-Alcanzo a formular, a pesar de ya haberlo visto antes no puedo evitar sorprenderme cada ves que lo veo.

-Niño, tu eres...-Escucho muy apenas su rasposa voz, el viento generado en aquella habitacion me aturde, es tan fuerte que tengo que protegerme con mis brazos.

-¿Qué dijiste?, no puedo escucharte-

-Mi nombre es...-Pero de nuevo sus palabras son intervenidas por el fuerte viento.

_"No puedo escucharlo..."_ Pienso con desesperación.

Abrí los ojos con brusquedad, frente a mi se encontraba la misma pelinaranja que me había topado en la tienda, ¿Cómo rayos había entrado a mi casa?.

-Hola-Dijo con una gran sonrisa como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida y como si entrar a la casa de un desconocido fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¡Tu eres la de esta tarde!, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí y cómo hiciste para entrar?-Exclamé poniendome de pie y señalandola acusadoramente.

-Esconde tu reiatsu cuando duermas...-Dijo ignorando mis palabras por completo-Tu abuela se esta muriendo de frío-Continuó señalando a mi abuela, voltee a verla y en efecto, estaba temblando y titrando de frío.

-Deberías convertirte en shinigami-Habló de nuevo captando mi atención de nueva cuenta.

-¿He?-Dije confundido sin entender bien el mensaje.

-Un pequeño como tu debe aprender a controlar sus propias habilidades, de otra forma acabarás matando a tu abuela tarde o temprano-Dijo hacedome fruncir el ceño y hervir mi sangre de enojo, ¡¿Cómo se arevia?!, ¡Jamas le haría daño a mi abuela!, abrí la boca para protestar, pero ella me detuvo tocando mi pecho.

-Puedes escuchar una voz ¿Cierto?-Dijo sorprendiendome de sobre manera, ¿Cómo sabía eso?, accedí a tener una platica con ella respecto a eso de convertirme en shinigami y las contras eran mas que las pros si no me convertiera en uno.

Al día siguiente le platiqué a mi abuela sobre la inevitable responsabilidad que tenia que llevar a cabo, ella comprendió y aceptó mi decisión, no tenia el valor para verla a la cara, estaba de rodillas frente a ella con el uniforme de aquella academia y tenia todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis brazos que estaban recargados sobre el suelo, tomando valor suficiente alzé la mirada, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, me dijo que no importaba donde ella iría conmigo en mis recuerdos, esto me hizo sentir muy triste por lo que volví a bajar la cabeza, las lagrimas volvian a caer, mi abuela simplemente acarició mi cabeza, este será un largo camino...

_**"La diminuta sonrisa en mi hueco corazón es ya una pequeña advertencia de no esta lejos el final, vivir solo era la frase favorita de la tristeza en la sonrisa de aquel chico, el heroe entendió y habló de este poder bajo la luna, ¿A qué se aferra este heroe ahora?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mis avances en la academia son excelentes, todos aquí me consideran un prodigio pues a pesar de mi corta e inesperada estancia en él había conseguido el shikai al transcurrir tan solo medio año de clases...

-Niño...¿En verdad crees que pudes dominarme?-Exclamó la bella bestia congelada frente a mi.

_"Si tu crees que soy digno adelante, seré tu maestro si así lo deseas" _Pensé para mis adentros, en el fondo sabía que realmente me estaba escuchando, es parte de mi alma después de todo.

-Mi nombre es...-Dijo con su voz rasposa, de un momento a otro todo en aquel lugar lograba calmarse, el violento viento había dejado de soplar tan brutesco, ahora se sentía cálido, frío pero a final de cuentas cálido para mi-Mi nombre es...-Volvió a decir pero ahora era una voz distinta, una voz clara y madura... Era la voz de un hombre, fue entonces cuando pude leer sus pensamientos.

-Hyorinmaru...-Complete su frase con cierta sorpresa, enseguida todo volvió a como era en el principio, el viento volvió a rugir y el gran dragón de hielo era envuelto en una ráfaga de viento, tuve que protegerme con mis brazos de nueva cuenta entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, el viento era incluso mas fuerte que la primera ves en que había preseciado a este enorme dragón.

En lo alto una gran esfera de hielo se lograba divisar mientras desendia causando que el viento aumentara su intensidad, aún así no sentía temor alguno, estaba ansioso, quería saber que había dentro de aquella esfera, justo antes de que la esfera hiciera contacto con el suelo esta se destruyó mandando a volar pequeños fragmentos de hielo, entonces tuve que agacharme por puro reflejo, una ves que sentí que todo se había calmado bajé los brazos con lentitud y observe lo que había frente a mi.

Era un hombre alto y joven, su cabello era largo hasta poco abajo de la cintura de un color verde azulado, tenía una gran equis azul claro en el centro de su rostro, sus ojos eran color azul, sin embargo casi llegaban a ser blancos, su mirada se podía notar entre triste y pensativa, vestía con unas amplias vestiduras al estilo samurai de seda con una cadena ciñendo su cintura y dos adornos circulares metálicos en su pecho. Sus extremidades parecían estar hechas completamente de hielo y tanto sus manos como sus pies tenían la forma de las patas de un dragón. También lucía una larga cola de color verde oscura, su extremo estaba cubierto de hielo. Parecía ser una persona calmada y meditativa no sé por que me recuerda tanto a mi cuando solía ser rechazado por la sociedad, aunque eso no ha a cambiado del todo, parece estar rodeado de un halo de melancolía y anhelo, eso es lo que puedo notar ante su mirada.

-Maestro... Desde este momento eres mi honorable maestro, espero haber hecho la elección correcta..-Dijo Hyorinmaru inclinandose ante mi.

-No tienes que inclinarte, no eres mi sirviente como para hacer eso, eres parte de mi y yo soy parte de ti y te juro que no te arrepentirás de tu elección, así que permiteme ser tu maestro-Contesté a lo que en respuesta recibí una sonrisa ladina de su parte...

Han pasado ya dos años desde aquel día y ahora ya soy todo un shinigami, pertenezco al escuadrón numero diez, soy el tercero al mando, sin embargo parezco mas capitán y teniente juntos, mi capitán, el capitán Shiba Isshin es un caso perdido en todos los sentidos, un hombre con apariencia de adulto y mentalidad de un preescolar, es la felicidad sobre cargada en carne y hueso y ni hablar de sus característicos golpes de saludo que cuando menos esperas recibes de su parte, la teniente, Matsumoto Rangiku, la misma mujer que me había ayudado respecto a convertirme en shinigami, bueno, si mi capitán no hacia su trabajo ¿Qué les diré sobre su teniente?, si cuando la conocí se había ganado mi confianza y respeto, ahora puedo decir que no la soporto con sus burlas y estirones de cachetes constantes, nunca hacía bien su trabajo y cuando lo hacía, lo cual era en extremo raro, no lo hacía completo. Se desaparecía la mayor parte del día y ama con locura las fiestas donde la principal merienda era el alcohol.

En definitiva mi suerte es la peor de todas, a final de cuentas soy yo al que le toca acomodar papeleos y reportes cuando el capitán no esta presente lo cual es casi a diario y eso significa literalmente seis dias a la semana, era yo el que tenia que organizar los horarios de los entrenamientos, también era yo el que mantenía el orden cuando había alguna discusión dentro del escuadrón, era yo el que terminaba el trabajo de Matsumoto cuando ella se escapaba a sus compras o fiestas, trataba de terminar la larga rutina lo mas rápido que podía para entrenar mi bankai, hacia unos cuantos meses lo había conseguido y era algo agotador el inicio, me dejaba exhausto, por lo que me cansaba aun mas por el trabajo acumulado que me dejaban mi capitán y Matsumoto pero a pesar de todo eso, cuando ambos debían ser serios realmente lo hacían, tal ves los respeto un poco por eso.

Ultimamente he notado a mi capitán un poco distraído, esto es desde que volvió de esa misión, sé un poco los detalles, pues como ya les he mencionado me toca la mayor parte hacer papeleos tras papeleos, pasa que hace una cuantas semanas atrás se habían estado reportando desapariciones en el mundo humano, empezó con la desaparición de una persona hasta llegar al extremo de desaparecer a un grupo de reconocimiento completo, esto ya era de extrañar por lo que mandaron a varios shinigamis a revisar el area, mi capitán fue uno de los responsables, mi capitán había encontrado al responsable de todo, resultó ser un hollow extraño con el cual libró una furiosa batalla, una quincy lo había salvado cuando todo parecía acabar para él, la mujer había resultado herida y el capitán había tratado de ayudarla, después de aquello no supe nunca mas de esa mujer.

Solo bastaron unas semanas mas para que el capitán desapareciera sin dejar rastro, lo buscaron por mar y tierra pero no daba indicios de su existencia, fue entonces cuando me quedé sin capitán, cuando lo habían dado por muerto... Cuando todos remplazaron su miedo por respeto... Cuando me convertí en un capitán...

_**"Creo en la luz que veo, es una luz solitaria, me lleva directamente, abrazandome hasta el final, profundamente en mi los primeros fragmentos delicados se mueven hacia los limites del cielo, liberan las intensas primeras plegarias"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Han pasado ya muchos años desde que el capitán Shiba había desaparecido sin dejar rastros, 120 años para ser exactos, mi trabajo como capitán era exactamente el mismo que cuando era tercer puesto con la única diferencia de que el papeleo es un poco mas rapido ya que no tengo que andar de un lado a otro buscando al capitán para firmar diversos documentos. Aún me es difícil hacer trabajar a Matsumoto pero al menos la hago trabajar mas que antes.

La guerra contra el traidor Sosuke Aizen había dado por finalizada, ahora todo era paz y tranquilidad, incluso llegaba a ser aburrido, mi preocupación por Hinamori disminuye cada día, parece estar aceptando la traición de su capitán, mi abuela me manda muy seguido judías a mi escuadrón, sabe que es mi debilidad junto con las sandias, la llegada de Kurosaki Ichigo si que trajo muchos problemas y con ello sorpresas, ¿Quien diría que el capitán Shiba sentaria cabeza?, y no fue con una shinigami, mucho menos con una humana, no señor, el se fue por lo prohibido para ambas razas, una quincy, y no cualquier quincy, una quincy que estaba comprometida, ¿Cómo es que sé esto?, bueno es una larga historia.

Resulta que entablé una muy buena amistad con una de sus hijas, la mayor de las mellizas, una chica que cuando conocí llegaba a ser un poco mas alta que yo ahora supongo que las cosas son distintas, sus cabellos los recuerdo cortos hasta la barbilla color azabache y unos ojos color onix, siempre vestía con ropas deportivas pues jamás salía de las canchas, cuando recién la conoci la vi como a una humana mas, sin embargo, un día cuando nos habían mandado a Karakura para protegerla contra los hollows, su balón había ido directo a mi antes de que este hiciera contacto con el pavimento, me miró con cierta sorpresa, no la culpo, después de todo desde pequeño me veían con cara de "demonio", le di su balón con un agíl pase y le advertí que tuviera mas cuidado, creo que ese fue el pasaporte para iniciar una amistad muy agradable con ella, por la tarde llegó a donde yo estaba junto con sus amigos sin saber cómo diablos sabia donde me encontraba, me pidió ayuda para un partido que tenia contra unos brabucones de secundaria que los habían retado, sus amigos parecían estar nerviosos e incluso empezaron a cuchichear cosas de mi, cerre mi telefono, pues había estado haciendo un reporte en él, dispuesto a marcharme pero ella insistió, incluso recuerdo que me había lanzado la pelota de soccer con la intención de golpearme, apenas logre devolverle el balón con una tremenda fuerza que al chocar con su amigo de cabello afro hechaba humo, enseguida fui rodeado por sus amigos, me llenaban de preguntas como ¿De dónde eres? O ¿En que primaria vas? Y ¿Cual es tu nombre?, solo Atiné a decirles mi nombre mientras una gotita al estilo anime resbalaba por mi cabeza.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar avisandome que había un hollow cerca, fue entonces cuando note su expresión, era una expresión de preocupación y angustia, no podía pensar en eso en ese momento, debía ir por ese hollow. Me despedí rápidamente de ella y sus amigos y traté de ir a toda prisa en la dirección en que el hollow se encontraba. A lo lejos escuché su pregunta de que si entrenaría con ellos al día siguiente a lo cual respondí con un talvez.

Fué tanta mi curiosidad por aquella expresión que al día siguiente fui al lugar donde entrenarian solo para observarla de cerca, por la tarde me encontraba haciendo el reporte de lo sucedido en el día, en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, de un momento a otro sentí que alguien se acercaba, era ella, al llegar a mi lado trató de tomar aire, pues había llegado corriendo desde sabrá dios donde, me preguntó sobre el porque de no haber ido a entrenar a lo que yo sencillamente contesté que no me había comprometido por hacer tal cosa, nuestra platica se vio interrumpida gracias al llamado de mi teléfono y cuando me dispuse a salir corriendo al lugar ella me detuvo jalandome del brazo, eso me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunté sin saber por que diablos lo había hecho.

-Na..nada es solo que.. Creo que no deberías ir por ahi-Dijo con preocupación mirando en dirección a donde se encontraba el hollow mientras deshacia lentamente su agarre, me sorprendió un poco, después de todo era muy extraño que los humanos pudiesen sentir la presencia de un hollow y mas estando a esa distancia, ya que la bestia se encontraba algo retirada. _"¿A caso ella puede sentir el reiatsu de un hollow?" _ pensé para mis adentros. Pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido proveniente de mi celular, lo observe, el hollow había desaparecido.

-¿Pasa algo malo Toshiro?-Preguntó llamando mi atención.

-No, no es nada...-Después de aquello conversamos un poco, ella insistia en que les ayudara con ese partido al parecer era importante para ella, me despedí diciendo que posiblemente iría y a final de cuentas terminé llendo mas por trabajo que por el juego, al llegar a la cancha parecía que no les había estado llendo bien, le dije que tenía que hablar con ella, necesitaba saber si ella estaba conciente de aquellas bestias, pero al verla herida no pude dejarlo pasar, no lo entendía, ni siquiera la conocía, pero fue mas mi preocupación que de practicamente fuera aún una desconocida.

Pasando una hora aproximadamente, el partido dio por finalizado quedando nosotros como ganadores, cuando por fin habían terminado de festejar su victoria me acerque a ella y le volví a decir que necesitaba hablar con ella pero en ese momento, un hollow inesperadamente atacó la cancha, los tipos de la secundaria ya se habían marchado por lo que solo quedabamos ella, sus amigos y yo.

La bestia atacó primero a los chicos mandandolos a volar y dejandolos inconscientes sobre la arena.

-¡Chicos!-Gritó con preocupación intentando ir en su rescate.

-¡Espera no vayas!-Intervine tomandola del brazo.

-¿Qué?, ¿A caso puedes verlo Toshiro?-Preguntó entre confundida y asombrada.

-Te lo explicare luego, primero huye-Contesté asintiendo con la cabeza, la bestia se acercaba a los chicos tirados sobre la arena.

-No puedo, tengo que rescatarlos-Exclamó zafandose de mi agarre.

-¡Espera ¿Qué haces?!-Grite observando a la chica con sorpresa, si que tenía carácter.

-¡Dejalos en paz bestia asquerosa!-Gritó golpeando el balón con su pie mandondolo directo a la máscara del hollow, este lo recibió como si hubiera sido una mosca lo que lo atacó y logró llamar la atención de la bestia, se veía sorprendida.

-¿Pero que pasa?, ¿No funcionó-Dijo por lo bajo, al parecer no era la primera ves que un hollow la atacaba, ¿Quién diantres era ella?. Tal vez esa técnica le hubiera funcionado contra un hollow un poco mas pequeño pues el balón lo pateó con cierto poder espiritual lo que me sorprendió aún mas, la bestia se dirigió a ella y cuando estuvo apunto de atacarla logre llegar justo a tiempo para detenerlo.

Detuve su gigantesca y grotesca mano con mi zampakuto, ella se cubría con sus brazos por el miedo que a de ver sentido hasta que poco a poco observó como era rescatada por mi.

-Gobierna sobre los cielos helados...-Dije por lo bajo mientras era rodeado por una ráfaga de viento frío-¡Hyorinmaru!-Exclame y sin pensarlo ataqué cortando su brazo izquierdo, lo rodeé con la cadena de mi zampakuto y este se congeló, la jalé hacia mi y se rompió en el acto,el hollow rugió del dolor.

-Muy mal...-Dije mientras el clima comenzaba a tornarse frío-Es una lastima, con un capitán en el mundo de los vivos los hollows no tienen oportunidad...-En respuesta el hollow volvió a rugir dispuesto a lanzar su ataque.

-¿Un cero?...-Susurré mas como afirmación que como pregunta y sin pensarlo un segundo mas me abalance sobre la bestia partiendolo por la mitad.

-¡Demasiado lento!-Exclamé concluyendo mi ataque, el hollow se congeló y en cuestión de segundos se pulverizó en escombros de hielo. La chica miraba la escena mas que sorprendida, _"¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?"_ supongo que era lo que pensaba con solo ver su cara, me acerque a ella y extendí mi brazo para darle una mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunté mientras ella sujetaba mi brazo.

-S..si pero mis amigos...-Dijo con mortificación volteando a ver como se encontraban, yo también voltie y fue cuando vi que comenzaban a recuperar la consciencia.

-Están bien-Contesté haciendo fuerza para que se levantara.

-Que bueno...-Dijo aliviada-Oye... ¿Esas ropas?-Preguntó con algo de confusión.

-Parece ser que tienes un alto poder de energia espiritual, pero me sorprende que puedas verme-Contesté sin mostrar expresión alguna. No terminé de hablar cuando ella se abalanzó sobre mi sosteniendome con ambas manos de los hombros.

-¡Oye, ¿Tu sabes dónde está Ichi-ni?!-Preguntó con desesperación, ¿Ichi-nii?, ¿Su hermano talvez habría muerto o algo parecido?, pero su siguiente pregunta fue lo que me sorprendió mas-¡¿Eres un shinigami verdad?!-

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de los shinigamis?-Pregunté intrigado.

-Mi hermano es uno de ellos, su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo-Contestó y fue cuando no pude evitar mi evidente sorpresa.

-¡¿Kurosaki?!..-Bueno, ahora todo tenía sentido-Ya veo, ¿Con que su hermana menor?... Ja, no puedo creerlo-Suspiré con cansancio y los ojos cerrados, para después volver a abrirlos y mirarla a los ojos.-Lo siento, no sé donde está-Contesté.

-Umm... Ya veo...-Dijo con desilusión, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, por alguna razón me daba lastima verla así.

-Pero...-Dije llamando su atención-Él se está volviendo fuerte, justo como tú, él no se rinde ni si quiera al final, él es ese tipo de persona-Traté de animarla, pero aún se veía preocupada,-No te preocupes-Volví a hablar sacandola de sus pensamientos-Es tu hermano después de todo-Dije con simpleza a lo que ella sonrió.

-Si, es verdad-Contestó sin deshacer su sonrisa.

-¡Capitán!-Escuché el Gritó de mi escandalosa teniente mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿También es una shinigami?-Preguntó pasando sus manos por su cabeza.

-Es mi subordinada-Contesté sin tomarle importancia.

-Vaya, ¿Tienes subordinados?-Dijo asombrada.

-Algo parecido..-Dije mientras observaba a la pelinaranja frente a mi-Llegas tarde Matsumoto-Regañé.

-Mis disculpas capitán-Contestó con seriedad, pero al ver a Karin esta desapareció por completo y fue sustituida por curiosidad.-Capitán, ¿Esta chica es...?-

-Es la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo-Contesté.

-¡¿La hermana de Ichigo?!-Exclamó, yo asentí-Vaya, yo soy Matsumoto Rangiku, soy una teniente justo por debajo de mi capitán-Se presentó emocionada.

-¡Cielos!, ¡En verdad eres de la élite Toshiro! Y eso que aún eres un estudiante de primaria-Dijo Burlona la pelinegra palmeando mi cabeza.

-¡Jajajajaa no puedo soportarlo!-Gritó Matsumoto riendose a carcajadas.

-¿Cuanto tiempo más vas a estar llamando me así?..-Dije arrastrando las palabras con una gran vena palpitando en la sien retirando su mano de mi cabeza-¡No soy ningún niño de primaria!-Grite a todo pulmón para que le quedara claro, había trabajado muy duro para conseguir el puesto de capitán como para que me hable así...

_**"Profundamente en mi los fragmentos delicados se mueven hacia el fin de la oscuridad, liberan al corazón... Liberan la luz..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

De aquello habían pasado ya siete años, supongo que Karin ahora andará para los veinte años, aunque no pasé mucho tiempo con ella, la recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer nuestro encuentro y sinceramente no lo entiendo, ¿En serio sse puede tomar afecto por alguien a quien apenas conocías?. Bueno, dejando a Karin de lado, un día nos citaron a mi y a unos cuantos capitanes a una junta con el comandante, resulta que había aparecido un extraño reiatsu por los alrededores, parecía que desaparecía al momento en que aparecía, bueno es una extraña explicación pero así nos lo informaron, distribuyó a varios capitanes por toda la sociedad de almas, a mi me mandaron al mundo humano, según el capitán dijo que era posible que el poseedor del extraño reiatsu se presentara también allá. Sabemos que son pocos los que poseen un gran reiatsu en el mundo humano, pero no estaría mal echar un vistazo.

La puerta sekainmon se abrió frente a nosotros, Matsumoto y yo habíamos llegado una noche después de la junta de capitanes, ella salió disparada hacia quien sabe donde mientras yo le gritaba que no era hora de holgazanear, claro que ella hizo caso omiso a mis reclamos, suspiré con pesadez, Matsumoto jamás cambiaria. Resignado, decidí recorrer el lugar para ver si todo estaba en su sitio, cuando iba pasando no muy lejos por el parque de Karakura sentí un reiatsu, era uno muy grande que parecía ser reprendido, era un reiatsu muy familiar, incluso puedo decir que es muy similar al de un shinigami, debía ser ese el responsable de tanto jaleo en la sociedad de almas.

Me dirigí a donde se encontraba la energía y ¿Cual va siendo mi sorpresa? ahí estaba, frente ami el poseedor del misterioso reiatsu, o en este caso "la" poseedora, era nada mas y nada menos que Kurosaki Karin, ¿Extraño verdad?, quiero decir, es la hermana de un shinigami sustituto e hija de un ex-capitán shinigami sin contar que su madre era una quincy, insisto, ¿Verdad que es "extraño"?.

Bueno, el reencuentro hubiera estado genial de no haber sido que estaba acompañaba de un chico castaño que la rebasaba como por cabeza y media, ese tipo estaba muy, repito MUY cerca de ella y a ella no parecía molestarle su cercanía ya que su sonrisa la exponía de oreja a oreja, esto, por alguna extraña razón, me hacía hervir la sangre de los pies a la cabeza, por lo que hice notar mi presencia elevando mi reiatsu para ver la reacción de Karin y mi brillante idea funcionó. La chica comenzó a voltear a todos lados buscando mi presencia, el chico se dio cuenta de lo distraída que estaba Karin por lo que empezó a voltear él también, me acerque un poco para ser visible por ella, cosa que logre de maravilla.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?-Preguntó el castaño sin dejar de buscar lo que había distraído a la chica.

-Nada especial-Dijo mirandome sorprendida. Me encontraba a espaldas del sujeto, al parecer ni se imaginaba que me vería nuevamente.

-¿Segura?, te ves muy distraida-Contestó el chico en un intento por voltear hacia donde estaba yo, pero Karin lo detuvo tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos cosa que me tomó desprevenido.

-Enserio, mejor vamos a otro lado ¿Si?-Dijo con una voz.. ¿Sensual?... ¡¿Estaba coqueteando con ese imbécil?!.

-Está bien-Contestó el tipo con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, no podía permitir que se fueran, así que cuando Karin se separó de él lo suficiente como para tomar su mano y guiarlo utilice shumpo para llegar frente a ella tomandola por sorpresa. Por unos instantes se quedo parada mirandome con los ojos abiertos mas de lo normal.

-¿Segura te sientes bien?-Insistió el muchacho que al parecer, y obviamente, no había notado mi presencia.

-S..si, vamos-Contestó la chica intentando rodearme pero yo me interpuse en su camino mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y con los brazos cruzados, las cosas habían cambiado y yo era un poco mas alto que ella por lo que tenía que bajar un poco la mirada y ella subirla.

-¿Karin..?-Volvió a decir la chica que ya empezaba a colmarle la paciencia pues su ceño estaba mas que fruncido, yo no cambiaba mi mirada fribola frente a ella, estaba enojado, demasiado enojado como para ponerme flexible en esos momentos.

-¡Ya Callate y tú mas vale que me djes pasar!-La bomba había estallado, "Perfecto" pensé para mis adentros mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Que..?-Intentó decir el joven pero Karin continuó.

-¡No sonrias como estúpido y haste a un lado!-Exclamó pero ahora había soltado una pequeña risa.

-¿Karin..?-Repitió el muchacho.

-¡¿Qué es tan divertido estupido?!, ¿No entiendes? ¡QUE TE QUITES!-Ahora ni exclamaba ni gritaba, rugia, esto me hacia sentir aliviado, al menos ya no le prestaba atención al idiota que tenía de la mano, ahora solo tenía que conseguir que lo soltara.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Y así me das la bienvenida?, recuerdo que eras tu la primera en darme asilo en el mundo humano desde que te conocíconocí-Dije acercandome lo suficiente a su rostro como para que retrocediera un par de pasos.

-Dejame en paz-Resopló soltando la mano del tipo y cruzandose de brazos.

-¡Karin!-Gritó el chico captando nuestra atención.

-Ah... Yuki lo.. Lo siento, yo..-Intentó explicar Karin pero el chico la interrumpió.

-No creía en esos rumores de que hablabas sola, es decir, eres hermosa y una gran atleta pero comienzo a creer que si te falta un tornillo..-Dijo el tipo haciendome fruncir el ceño al ver la mirada triste de la chica, ¿Qué diablos había pasado con la chica ruda, alegre y fuerte que había conocido hace unos años atras?.

-Yuki yo..-Intentó decir pero no logró formular ninguna palabra.

-Adiós Karin-Contestó el castaño caminando al lado contrario al que nos encontrabamos.

-¿Ya?, ¿Estás contento?, ¿Eso querías, arruinar mi cita?-Empezó a interrogarme una ves que el chico había desparecido de nuestra vista.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?, ¿Que te dejara a solas con ese tipo para que se besuquearan?-Exclame en mi defensa.

-¿Y eso a ti qué mas te da?, no eres nada mío como para interrumpir así MI cita-Reclamó cruzandose de brazos.

-Claro que si, soy tu...-Espera... Es cierto, ¿Qué era yo de ella?, ¿Ni siquiera llegabamos a amigos?.

-¿El qué?-Exclamó con su casi permanente y característico ceño fruncido reclamando una respuesta convincente de mi parte, pero yo solo me quedé callado y sin dirigirse la mirada, estaba muy avergonzado como para hacerlo _"¿Pero que diablos...?, soy un verdadero estúpido..." _pensaba.

-No me digas-Exclamó después de unos momentos haciendome voltear a verla-¿A caso el gran capitán Hitsugaya se ha enamorado de mi?-Continuó fingiendo sorpresa y tapandose la boca con una mano poniendome de los mil colores.

-¿P-pero qué diablos...?, ¡Eso no es verdad!-Exclame señalandola acusadoramente con el dedo indice.

-¡Claro que si lo estas!, sino explica porqué interrumpiste mi cita-Preguntó alzando una ceja, pero yo no respondió, no sabía que contestar, ¡Por dios, ni siquiera sabia por que diablos lo había hecho!, solo lo hice-Lo ves-Continuó-Estas enamorado de mi, ¿Quién lo diría?, un enano de primaria enamorado de su, practicamente, sempai-Exclamó fingiendo preocupación.

-¡Callate!, eso no es verdad y ni soy enano ni eres mi sempai, en primera soy mucho mas alto que tu y en segunda soy cien años mas grande que tu-Exclamé acercando me nlo suficiente como para hacer resaltar mi altura con la de ella, en respuesta solo encogio sus hombros.

-Eso no te quita lo enano-Contestó con simpleza mientras una peligrosa sien amenazaba con estallar en mi cabeza-Y es verdad, eres mas grande en edad que yo, pero que mal educada soy-Continuó fingiendo arrepentimiento-Bueno abuelo, no se exalte demasiado, recuerde que usted es un anciano y para acabarla ¡Cascarrabias!-Dijo gritando esto ultimo sacandome de mis casillas, estas si me las iba a pagar...

_**"Yo creo en... Yo creo en... La luz que veo... Es una luz con forma propia, azuzandome me dirige hacia el final"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Jajajaja, ya superarlo, lo siento-Decía la azabache sin dejar de burlarse de mi desgracia.

-Si claro, ¿Pretendes que olvide que caí en un mar de puas así como así tan fácilmente?, ¡Ja!, ¡Pues fijate que no!-Exclame quitandome las púas que tenía clavadas en el brazo.

-Oye, yo te dije: ven por mi, trata de alcanzarme y cae por ese barranco que esta cercado con púas alrededor, ¿O si?-Preguntó sin dejar de reír.

-Mejor ya callate-Conteste provocando que riera aún mas.

-Ya ya, esta bien-Contestó tranquilizando su respiración-Dejarme ayudarte-Pidió una ves tranquila.

-No, suficiente con haber caído en ese maldito barranco por tu culpa-

-Vamos, no seas rencoroso Toshiro, fue un accidente, ademas no fue mi culpa que...-

-Si, si, lo que digas, ya entendí-La interrumpirse sediendole mi brazo para que quitara las púas que restaban, la verdad es que no quería oír de nuevo ese estúpido accidente, es decir, me distraigo un segundo y salgo malherido.

-Bueno-Dijo tomando mi brazo-¿Sabes?, pudiste haber evitado ese accidente, ¿Que no eres un shinigami?, debió ser fácil para ti-Continuó examinando mi brazo, yo no dije ni una sola palabra, solo rode los ojos aunque ella tenía razón, debió ser fácil para mi-Debemos ir al consultorio, esto se puede infectar-Dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-No lo necesito, puedo usar kido-Respondí-Además la medicina humana no surtirá efecto en mi, soy un espíritu ¿Recuerdas?-

-No seas mal agradecido y sigueme-Exclamó con tono molesto jalando mi brazo lastimado y sin nada de delicadeza.

"¿Por qué tengo que soportar esto?" Pensaba mientras era guiado por la Kurosaki.

Solo bastaron unos cuantos minutos para llegar a nuestro destino, no había nadie en cada por lo que nos dirigimos directamente al consultorio, me pidió que me sentara sobre la camilla mientras ella buscaba los utencilios que ocuparia para la curación, hice caso resignado, pues todo el camino hacia acá estuve insistiendo que yo podía curarme solo, pero su insistencia era peor que la de una mula.

-Bien-Dijo llegando acercando un carrito con unas pinzas, alcohol, algodón y unas vendas sobre este-Dame tu brazo-Pidió, suspire con pesadez mientras le extendía mi brazo.

-Eres mas terca que una mula-Recalque sin mirarla.

-Y tu eres un mal agradecido-Respondió tomando mi brazo de mala gana.

-Ya te dij que con un poco de kido estaré mejor-Repetí como cincuenteava ves en el día.

-Mal agradecido-Insistió sacando las pocas púas que quedaban en el brazo sin compasión alguna para después pasar un algodón bañado en alcohol sobre las heridas.

-Definitivamente la delicadeza no es tu fuerte-Dij haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-¿Puedes matar hollows y no aguantas una simple curación?-Preguntó con ironía a lo que yo rode los ojos sin decir palabra. Después de unos instantes ya estaba poniendo las vendas.

-¿Todavia te dulce?-Preguntó terminando de vendar.

-No, ya esta mejor-Contesté moviendo el brazo.

-¿Lo ves? Y decias que la medicina humana no serviría en ti-Exclamó triunfante.

-¿Crees que no me dí cuenta?-Pregunte haciendo que rompiera su sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó fingiendo confusión.

-No te hagas la que no sabes, utilizaste kido ¿No?-Cuestioné, ella solo se quedó callada mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Ya lo saben allá?-Dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta refiriéndose a la sociedad de almas, yo asentir con la cabeza.-Ya veo-Continuo.

-Por eso estoy aquí, para llevarte a la sociedad de almas-Respondí.

-Ya veo-Contesto, de pronto un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, pero mas que incomodo era pesado, en fin, ya le había dado la noticia, ¿Ahora qué?, primero debía pedir indicaciones sobre qué debía hacer con la pelinegra pero ahora solo quería terminar con ese maldita silencio.

-¿Por qué te quedaste callada?-Pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Eh?-

-Me refiero al chico del parque, ¿Por qué te quedaste callada?, ¿Por qué dejaste que te tirara a loca?-Volví a preguntar.

-A.. Eso... Bueno, ya estoy acostumbrada, sabes, prefiero a los espíritus como mis amigos ahora-Contestó dejando me desconcertado.

-Creo saber cómo te sientes-Dije con una sonrisa ladina recordando mi infancia en el Rukongai.

-¿Enserio?, no lo creo aunque tu caracter frio debiste de haberlo adaptado de algo que te haya ocurrido ¿No?, es decir, a mi me afectaba tanto el rechazo que no hacia mas que alejarme de la gente-Contestó sentandose al lado mío sobre la camilla.

-No cabe duda, se perfectamente como te sientes-Le dije empezando con mi relato en el Rukongai, que fui el peor temor de la gente en el Rukongai, cuando empece a convertirme en shinigami, cuando empece a ser respetado en ves de intimidado, en fin, le Contestó todo, a mitad de la historia crei que se quedaría dormida, pero fue todo lo contrario, estaba atenta a cada detalle.

-Vaya... Si hubiese sido yo seguramente los habría golpeado a todos-Dijo una ves que había terminado mi relato simulando golpear algo en el aire.

-Si pero posiblemente me asesinarían-Respondí con una sonrisa amarga.

-Pero no tenían que tratarte asi-Contestó dandome un abrazo, en un principio me sorprendí, pero después de unos segundos me dejé llevar devolviendole el abrazo.

Al día siguiente logre contactar a la sociedad de almas pidiendo indicaciones respecto a Karin, me dijeron que debía llevarla cuanto antes a la sociedad de almas y empezar un entrenamiento especial para que pudiera controlar su reiatsu y de paso serle útil a la sociedad de almas, ese mismo día en la tarde le dí la noticia a la familia, hubo reclamos(Ichigo), hubo lagrimas (Yuzu), y hubo indirectas sobre un futuro de casados entre Karin y yo (Isshin), que fueron silenciados por ya sabrán quienes.

_**"Yo creo en esta luz que veo, es una luz solitaria, me lleva directamente, abrazandome hasta el final"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Han pasado ya tres años desde que traje a Karin a la sociedad de almas, desde entonces nos hemos hecho muy buenos "amigos" si por amigos se refiere a dar "Premios" cuando peleabamos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esos premios me encantaban por dos cosas: una; siempre quedaba victorioso yo y dos; sus premios son... Lo mas fenomenal del mundo, espero ser al único al que le de esos "premios" de lo contrario tendría que "Castigarla" como tantas veces lo había hecho aunque, talves deba cambiar un poco mis métodos de castigo hacia ella por que al parecer los disfrutaba tanto como yo.

Sé que esto que digo puede malinterpretarse pero bueno, yo sé perfectamente que esa mente pervertida suya ya esta imaginando se cosas, ¿Y les digo una cosa?... No se equivocan en lo absoluto. Karin y yo tenemos ya medio año de relacion, bueno aquí todo el mundo lo sabe gracias a cierta pelinaranja que tengo como teniente, pero eso ni me viene ni me va. Al principio, cuando me dí cuenta de mis propios sentimientos, lo negue rotundamente, estaría rompiendo las reglas de la sociedad de almas que tanto intentaba proteger ademas de que yo mismo me negaba a aceptarlo hasta que un día la vi muy cerca de otro shinigami, para mi suerte ambos eran mis subordinados, yo ya sabia que a ese tipo le atría Karin por lo que cuando lo vi apunto de besarla los separe como una fiera tomando a la chica de una manera posesiva que no parecía que tuvieramos una simple relacion de capitán-Subordinado, el cobarde decidió huir lo cual fue su mejor elección pues de haber sido lo contrario seguramente correría la sangre.

Discutimos un rato, de nueva cuenta le había quitado la oportunidad de tener una relación, fue en ese lapso de tiempo que me puse a pensar, si Kurosaki Ichigo salía con una teniente que es shinigami y el es un humano mitad shinigami, ¿Por qué no hacerlo yo también?, ademas el corre las misma suerte que yo, que su chica tenía un hermano excesivamente sobre protector. Así que sin mas interrumpí su reclamo besandola como jamás lo había hecho y digo jamás por que literalmente jamás había besado a alguien o almenos no soy conciente de ello.

Bastaron unos segundos para que ella correspondiera el beso, me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y yo segu tomandola posesivamente de la cintura.

Un día, en el escuadrón, solo estábamos Karin y yo, era un domingo por la tarde y terminabamos de hacer unos papeleos, desde que Karin había llegado un gran peso se me había quitado de encima, gracias a ello terminabamos mas temprano, decidimos tener un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, ella me había retado y yo acepte gustoso, después de una larga hora de lucha caimos rendidos, esta ves si que había utilizado todo.

-Estás mejorando, me alegro por ti-Dije dándole un vaso con agua, había ido por agua tras haber terminado el entrenamiento.

-Gracias-Me contestó dando un sorbo a su vaso-¿Y qué quiere el capitán como premio esta ves?-Preguntó dejando el vaso de lado y acercandose a mi de una manera provocativa, dejé mi vaso de lado y la recibí tomando la de la cintura mientras ella pasaba sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello.

-No sé, pero ya me canse del mismo menú, ¿Cual es la especialidad del día?-Pregunté juguetonamente una faceta que solo ella conocía de mi.

-Umm... Veamos...-Dijo pensativa-Tengo una idea, cierra los ojos-Continuó usando shumpo y guiandome minutos después se había detenido.

-¿Hemos llegado?-Pregunté impaciente, quería saber que tramaba Karin.

-Si, pero no los abras aún...-Dijo apartandose de mi, cosa que me extraño.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Pregunte sin abrir los ojos.

-No seas impaciente, te gustara mi premio-Contestó desde lejos, suspire con pesadez mientras esperaba, no fueron di cinco minutos cuando escuche una puert abrirse.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-Dijo por fin, y al abrirlos vaya sorpresa que me lleve, no llevaba puesto mas que un camisón de tirantes de esos que usan las chicas para dormir que papenas y le cubría hasta medio muslo con un shorts tan diminuto que apenas cubría lo necesario.

-¿K..Karin?-Atiné a decir mientras veía como se me acercaba hasta llegar a mi, me tomó desprevenido por lo que al dejarse caer me empujó contra la cama que había en la habitación, solo en ese momento me di cuenta de donde estabamos. Se fue acercando lentamente a mi rodtro para pasarlo de largo y que sus labios llegaran a mi oído.

-¿Te gusta tu sorpresa?-Susurró de modo incitador y mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-¿Q..que si me gusta?-Atiné a decir, acto seguido Karin dejó mi lóbulo para dirigir su mirada a la mía-Me encantar continúe sin darle tiempo a responder y besarla tiernamente en los labios, al principio se dejo ser, pero al cabo de unos segundos me empujó de nuevo contra la cama.

-Yo soy la que manda aquí, es mi habitación ¿Recuerdas?-Dijo sacandome una carcajada.

-Pero yo soy tu capitán-Reclamé.

-Eres mi capitán dentro del área de trabajo, aquí no eres mas que un simple prisionero-Contestó juntando sus labios con los míos un instante para después retirarlos nuevamente-Asi que debate ser si no quieres que te ate de manos y piernas a continuo atacando mi cuello con fugaces besos y mordiscos, no pudiendo evitarlo más la gire de tal manera en que ahora yo estaba encima de ella y ahora era yo el que atacaba sus labios.

Esto lo aprovechó para irme quitando la haori y todo lo que llevaba puesto, ahora solo estábamos en ropa interior, no queriendo me separe lo suficiente de ella como para mirarla directo a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces?, ¿Quieres continuar?-Pregunté acariciando tiernamente su mejilla.

-Si no lo estuviera no te estaría provocando pequeño demonio-Contestó haciendo referencia a la gente que me había rechazado años atras, desde que le había contado mi pasado no hacía mas que redtregarmelo en la cara.

-No me hagas castigarte de nuevo Karin-Amence alzando una ceja.

-Oh dios, que alguien me ayude, el pequeño demonio me va a castigar a exclamó fingiendo temor, yo soltero una pequeña risa.

-Yo te lo advertí-Constesté volviendo a atacar sus labios. No paso mucho tiempo para que qudaramos completamente desnudos, ahora solo se podían escuchar las hermosas melodías que salian de sus labios, extaciados de tanto ser succionados, el vaivien de mis caderas contra las suyas se hacía cada ves mas rápido hasta llegar al climax. Un poco sudorosos decidimos recostarnos al lado del otro, ella estaba sobre mi pecho mientras yo la abrazaba por la cintura, nos tapamos hasta la cintura con un cobertor, era temporada de invierno pero aún nos sentíamos calientitos al lado del otro.

-Oye Toshiro-Llamó ella captando mi atención.

-¿Si?-Pregunté haciendo su cabello de lado.

-Feliz cumpleaños-Continuó desconcertando me un poco.

-¿Eh?-Atiné a decir.

-Rangiku-san me dijo que hoy cumplias años-Contestó a mi duda, y era verdad, hoy era veinte de diciembre.

-Gracias-Respoondí con una sonrisa en el rostro-Debo suponer que este fue mi regalo ¿No?-Pregunté esperando una respuesta afirmativa pero...

-No-Contestó, yo me gire un poco para verla-Mi regalo esta aquí-Continuó tocando se el vientre.

-¿Eh?.. ¿Que tiene tu estomago?, ¿Te duele?-Pregunté sin entender, pero algo dentro de mi saltaba de alegría.

-¿Eres un idiota o que?-Pregunto divertida, yo alze una ceja extrañado-¡Estoy embarazada!-Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo me quedé estático, no sabía que decir pero mis alarmas sonaron al ver como su expresión de alegría cambiaba a una de angustia.

-¿N..no te... No te gustó la noticia?-Preguntó levantando se y quedando sentada sobre la cama, yo me levante igual.

-¿V..voy a... Voy a ser... Padre?-Pregunté, ella asintió con la cabeza, primero empecé sonreír, después me agarre fuertemente la cabeza yb luego comencé a reír, Karin me miraba extrañada.

-¿Estas bi...-Pero antes de que terminara de hablar más había puesto de pie mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-¡Voy a ser padre, voy a ser padre!-Repetida una y otra ves.

-Ya me habías asustado idiota-Reclamó dandome un leve golpe en el pecho.

-Sabes una cosa-Me dijo haciendome voltear a verla.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté emocionado.

-Creo que son gemelos-

En resumen, el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida

**¿Qué tal la historia?, sean honestos la verdad es que hice lo que pude, no soy buena en ese tema así que tuve que pedir ayuda (no me permiten decir nombres u.u) espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi, emm bueno, no sé que mas poner así que bay bay, estaré actualizando "**_**Dulce venganza"**_** dentro de media hora así que aguantenme un poquito mas :) aa y una cosilla mas, esta canción(No que esta en negrita y cursiva) es una que interpreta Romi paku, el seiyu de Shiro-chan, y se llama This light I seesee, hice este song-shot, creo que así se llama, porque pues me reversa mucho a Toshiro, y como no si es una canción dedicada a este personaje jaja, bueno eso era todo lo que quera aclarar ahora si me despido.**

**Bay bay**


End file.
